


My good side

by Wolvez23



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this because there needs to be more good Jack fanfics.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My good side

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because there needs to be more good Jack fanfics.

Jack was good, and to the xiaolin dragons dismay, good Jack, was worse then bad Jack. 

They all gave each other looks and decided on dropping him off at Chase's lair. At least there he would be out of their hair and annoy Chase. 

Raimundo slapped Jack's back, "hey buddy want to go fly on dojo and go somewhere special." 

Good Jack's eyes lit up, "ohh yes! That sounds like fun!" 

Raimundo smiled, "great. Let's go." 

The group rode on dojo's back and arrived at Chase's lair. "Here we are Jack." Dojo landed and they practically kicked Jack off. "Now go inside and say hi to Chase. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." 

Jack's smile grew, "okay! Bye friends!" He happily waved them off and skipped inside. 

"Ohhh Chase!" His voice echoed. He smiled and looked around, he smiled when he spotted a tiger. "Hello there. Do you mind showing me where Chase is." 

The tiger looked Jack up and down. This was so unlike the albino boy. He nodded and walked up, motioning the boy to follow with his head. 

"Oh thank you, hehe." Yeah, the boy was acting very odd. 

The tiger entered Chase's throne room, where Chase was watching an evil omi running around. 

"My lord," the tiger telepathically spoke. Chase looked over and groaned. Jack, of course. 

"Something is off about the boy." Chase raised an eyebrow, "Come here Jack." 

Jack giggled and went to hug him, "hi chase! Its so good to see you!" 

Chase growled, "let go. Now!" Jack laughed and let go of him. "What is wrong with you, you seem more happy and confident." 

Jack smile widened, "well Chase when I went to the Ying yang world I had to the reversing mirror and now I'm good! And being good feels so wonderful!" He spun around, disgusting Chase. 

"And why exactly are you here?" 

"Well the monks brought me here of course, to let me see you!" He hugged Chase's side and smiled. 

Chase pushed him off, "right. Well you need to leave. Now." 

Jack pouted, "awe, but I just got here. And I want to spend time with the man I love." That made Chase and the tiger recoil.

"Love?" 

Jack laughed and blushed, "uh oh, cats out of the bag now. Well you see Chase I love you dearly and I'd do anything for you. Thats why I've stuck around for so long. I've only ever wanted to please you." 

Chase looked at his tiger warrior who shrugged. 

"Omi!" With a flash omi was at his said, "yes chase." He was pouncey and punched at his hands, "go outside and punch down a few trees, maybe a few creatures while your at it." Omi laughed and ran out. 

Chase telepathically told his warriors to go and leave them for a while. 

Chase turned to Jack, "so, you say you'll do anything." Jack smiled and nodded. Chase sat on his throne. 

"Come here and suck my cock then. Taking over the world takes alot out of a man." 

Jack was hesitant and rubbed his arm. He stepped forward, "are you sure. I-I've never done this before." 

Chase smiled, "oh yes. I very much am sure. I want you to prove yourself to me. And this is how." 

Jack swollowed and nodded, "okay." He stepped forward and got onto his knees. He looked up at Chase as he took off his trousers. 

Jack gasped at Chase's cock, it was really big, much bigger then the dildos he has. 

"Go ahead." 

Jack nodded and licked his lips. He slowly licked and suck at the tip. He looked up and watch Chase's face to make sure he was doing it right. 

Jack grabbed Chase's cock with one hand and pumped his shaft while he licked his balls. He heard Chase moan and that made him smile. 

Jack grew confident and put Chase's entire cock in his mouth and bobbed his head. 

Chase moaned, "mmm Jack, your really good at this." 

Jack moaned, sending vibrations down his cock. 

Chase couldn't hold back and pulled Jack off. "Take off your clothes. I want to fuck you." 

Jack blushed and did as he said. Slowly taking off each layer of clothes. This pleased Chase, as he slowly saw the boys pale, delicate skin. He growled and licked his lips. 

Jack blushed as he removed the last of his clothes. "Does this please you Chase?" 

"Oh yes, very much. Now come sit on my rod." 

Jack was practically red at this point. He walked to Chase and sat on his lap. He slowly lowered himself onto Chase's cock. He moaned and threw his head back. 

His body shook as he was fully seated, "oh Chase." His cock twitch, "I feel so full." 

He took a few seconds before moving. This felt so much better then dildos. 

He rocked his hips back and forth and he moved up and down. Skin on skin making slapping sounds that traveled across the open room. 

Jack moved and kissed Chase, his eyes closed. 

Chase smiled agianst Jack lips. This boy was proving himself very useful. 

"Chase," Jack's voice came through, "I'm so close now. Please touch my cock, I need your touch now!" 

Jack had clawed Chase's back and held him close as they rocked together. 

Chase grabbed Jack's hard cock and stroked it fast. Jack screamed and wiggled, his ass tightening around him. They both were panting hard. 

Jack buried his head in Chase's neck as he screamed and came all over their stomachs. The tightness caused Chase to buck harder and cum deep inside of him. 

Jack went limo and leaned agianst Chase. He smiled and played with his hair. 

Chase lifted Jack off him and moved him so he settled on his legs. 

"You did well Jack. I might just keep you." 

Jack smiled and kissed chase, who unexpectly kissed back. 

"I love you Chase." 

Chase watched the boy in his lap, he always seemed to be full of suprises. He will definitely be keeping him.


End file.
